narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
A Rogue Ninja's Dilemma
Prologue The Section Theme Song Resting in a remote mountain range west of her former home village of Iwagakure at dusk, Brook couldn't help but wonder if anyone was missing her after more than seven months of leaving. She knew they would classify her as a missing ninja until they have evidence to convict her as a rogue then she will be in trouble. Thus, she has kept her head down and not attracted any attention yet, this was not her ideal life though she choose it. Looking back, Brook wondered if she may have misinterpreted what the elders and Tsuchikage said but she already ran away so worrying about it was not worth it as she well knew. "Raiko, as our alliance with Konohagakure, we need you to find our missing ninja, Brook, she is very talented, so be careful and don't underestimate her. With your skills, you should be able to detain her. You are dismissed." The Tsuchikage said. "Aww, I have to find a girl, I wonder how old she is, hehehe, maybe I can make her come back with my good looks. Anyway, I don't like fighting girls that much, I would rather go on dates with them. But I have my orders, and this is a nice paying mission so I will do what I have to do." Raiko says to himself as he leaves Iwagakure Having rested for several hours, Brook got up and stretched, yawning as she did so. When she was done, Brook started walking around her camp site to wake up then started packing the camp up, heading north. As she moved out, Brook sneezed and remembered the old superstition about a person sneezing when someone is talking about them. Dismissing it, she concentrated on what she was doing however, couldn't help but having the wierd feeling that the hunt for her has just begun. Raiko then gets to mountain range where he saw fire last night. He gets there and notices that it was just inhabited and he just missed the person that was here by a few hours. So he marks the location with a Flying Thunder God Technique formula just in case the person comes back. And sets off towards the tracks left by the ninja. Having skipped breakfest, Brook stops at a restuarent near the border to the land of Iron for a bite to eat. The resturant is made of oak, decorated on the outside to look like an old world building. It takes up about sixteen acres, having a medium sized kitchen on the east side, oak podium near the entrance where an host waits and tables sets made of yew. On the north wall, a dual sword pair hangs on the wall and around it paintings of various battle scenes of Shinobi fighting Shinobi and Shinobi fighting Samurai. The west wall holds painting of various landscapes both current and gone, including the old landscape of where Kohona now stands. The southern wall has pictures of many kinds of summoning beasts and normal animals while the east wall is completely blank. The podium itself was decorated to have the symbols of every nation as to say "We welcome everyone!" while the hostess at the podium wore a sort of casual work uniform. At the kitchen window, a man in his forties wearing a cook's hat and a similar casual work uniform to the hostess gazes over the restaurant. Brook was greeted with a smile by the hostess and was shown to a table in the middle of the establishment where she looked over the menu. Raiko then thinks to himself, "Hmmm, she must have not eaten when at her camp because I found no food there, so that means that she either stopped to eat and I just missed her, or she is stopping right now, so I need to hurry." So Raiko proceeds towards a few restaurant that where in the path that the girl was going. He arrives to a spa where they serve food as well and asks them have they seen a girl from Iwagakure. They replied no, this happens for the next 2 restaurants and spa's and then he encounters a Leaf ninja. "Hey, have you seen a Iwagakure Ninja, female?" the ninja replies, "Why yes, I think a saw a girl heading that way towards the Land of Iron boarder." "How long ago?" Raiko asks, "Ummm, about a couple of hours ago." the ninja replies. "Ok thanks" Raiko says to the fellow Leaf ninja. Raiko then takes off towards where the ninja said she was headed. "Is that all?" The Waitress asked Brook as she finishes writting down the order. Thinking about it for a minute, she told the waitress there is nothing more she would like and that she didn't have time for desert, dismissing her. As the waitress went to give her order to the kitchen, Brook decided to check for other ninja in the area and guage their strength just to be sure she doesn't get caught unaware using the Chakra Sensing Technique. At first, she didn't sense anything then she she detected a strong chakra source coming her way, making her tense up however, it quickly switched directions and she relaxed, releasing the technique and letting herself become lost in the past. Switching directions to stop at a nearby tree, Raiko comes up to where he believed the girl to be and he uses the Chakra Sensing Technique and instantly feels the girls chakra coming from inside. He puts his palm on the tree, and goes into the restaurant causally to seem like another costumer. He then goes to a table and calls for the waitress and asks her, "I'm looking for a Iwagakure girl, she should have just walked in, don't point at her, just tell me the table she is at." He tells the lady. She tells him where the table is, and then he walks over towards where she is. Hearing the footsteps of a stranger and guaging the weight with how much noise comes from every step as well as using her senses, Brook gauged that the stranger is a ninja as well and hid her hands under the table, getting her chakra ready for an attack. Acting casual as she does so she says "So, what brings you to such a place as this? I am on a quest to improve my skill as a ninja by training with the Samurai of the Land of Iron who are trained to defeat and even kill us ninja." As she waited for his response, Brook couldn't help but wonder if the Samurai would allow her to stay and train or turn her in but she had no choice, only the nuetral countries have the probability of being safe for her. Though she didn't show it, she worried about being captured and turned in while in the nuetral countries as she would be forced to return to Iwagakure which is not an option. "Oh well hello." Raiko says to the girl, "Well thats nice that you ar..... Ok look, I'm just going to the chase, Are you Brook, the missing ninja from Iwagakure, if you are then, I just need you to come back with me nice and easily. No harm will be done, and I won't have to fight a pretty young lady like your self." Raiko says in a calm manner. Brook sighs and says "Your not much of a small talker are you? Well no matter, I can tell you up front that I can't help you, it's too important for me to train for me to divert and help you but beware of Iwagakure, they are not what they seem. Now if you will excuse me, I must eat." she said as the waitress brought her food. She pulled her hands out from under the table and started to eat, keeping her chakra ready for use and thinking to herself that this day won't end well as it is unlikely he will leave her be. Still eating, she runs a dozen or more possibilities through her head, coming up with a rudementry strategy for escape, everything from deciet to knocking everyone out to even murder. "Look please don't try to make this hard, I really do not want to fight today, ok. Now eat your food, and nicely come back to your village with me. And we won't have any problems." Raiko says as he takes a drink of water. While chewing, she put her hands back under the under the pretense of keeping them out of the way while actually forming the Rat, Hare, Snake, Dog and Bird hand signs, imprinting the space time seal on the table's underbelly and finished her food, paid the check and turned back to the stranger and said "I am not going back." Then throw a smoke bomb down and knocked out the employees, escaping through the door and heading towards the Land of Iron. While running, she formed another hand sign and moved eastward several feet, going behind a tree and putting another seal on a tree, then went back to where she diverted from and continued on her path forward. Right when she threw the smoke bomb, Raiko teleports to the tree that was outside of the restaurant and sees Brook running away from the restaurant, so he goes after her. He catches up to her and gets right into the path she was and says, "I said I didn't want to make this hard, but it seems like you won't go down with out a fight." Raiko says as he stretches getting ready to fight her. He pulls out his sword and says, "Look, you have one more chance, please just come back to the village with me." The Chase "Well, I suppose I should -" As she said the last word, she swiped her opponent's feet from under him and immediately regained standing position, taking off running once again. While running, she used the summoning technique to summon three Gigantos Ants, mounting the right one and heads north east while the middle heads straight north and the left one heads north west. Brook smiled, these footprints may be easy to see but it is hard to tell which one she is riding on. Several feet away from the where she summoned them, Brook hid her chakra and took up into the trees, silently moving from one to the other while hiding behind brush while her former mount kept going. When she swept Raiko, Raiko taps her on her butt with his hand and then falls to the ground. "Oops, heheheh" He says smiling scratching his head with an embarrassed look on his face. While Raiko recovered from his fall, Brook kept on her journey to the Land of Iron, crossing the border within several minutes and heading to the palace of the country's leader, hoping to get asylum to train. While she couldn't sense his pursuit, she was still wary of him, know it was more than likely he was pursuing her and stopping, she placed yet another seal on a tree trunk then continued on her way. Then out of no where, while Brook was still walking along, Raiko teleports to her instantly and grabs the back of her shirt, then he brings Brook to his face and says, "Look, why make this difficult?" Smiling, she attacked with a percist and powerful blow to the hands, forcing him to let go or risk losing his hands then formed the release handsign and said "Release!" disappearing in a puff of smoke and reappered under the table she marked, bumbing her and silently cursed, coming out from under and leaving the restaurant, heading west with the cocky though of "He will never find me now, I just got to use that jutsu and I can disappear where he can't find me and reappear where I want to be." Although she admitted to herself that takes up quite a bit of chakra which is why she didn't do it initially. "Owwwwwwwwwww, she is a fierce girl, well looks like I have to go and get her again." Again, Raiko teleports to her and grabs her shoulder which stops her and says, "Just, Stop! Its no use in running, I've marked you with my formula back when you swept me. And please don't call me a pervert because of where I touched you, I didn't mean to,.... well not intentionally, but just please come back to the village." Annoyed, she simply said "I will never go back, they don't deserve my power." Then she ducks down, ripping the uniform where he grabbed her and moved out of the way of him, taking her pants off, revealing her green panties and cursing as she did so, throwing them at her pursuer's face and used the release handsign again to teliport back at the last mark she created. Sighing, she summoned an Ant Hill of the Gigantos Ants and told an Ant that came out to go fetch her spare set of clothes as she followed the Ant inside, letting the hill disappear behind her. "(Huff)" Raiko takes the pants from his face and keeps them, then he summons a ninja hound and makes it sniff Brooks's pants. The hound then runs off to where the scent of Brook was, and Raiko follows. The hound then says, "She is about 5 miles from here, I think she stopped to get some new cloths." Then the move fast to her position gaining 3 miles in 5 minutes. Putting on a new set of clothes, she grumbled to herself about how crappy of a situation she is in then disappeared into a room they set aside for her. The room was nothing special, it was square, made of dirt and filled with an oak dresser, Oak bed and Oak supply chest. The sheet is green and blanket is black while the pillows are white and infused with chakra to keep it as she likes it. Brook layed down on the top of her blanket and looked up at the cealing, remaining completely still minus breathing movements, regaining her chakra while considering how to get to her destination and gaining asylum without being dragged back to the village. This went on for about forty five minutes then she got up and told the queen she is leaving, saying goodbye to her friends she met on the way in and appeared four miles to the north west of where she disappeared from. "She just shifted positions, about a mile to the west." The hound says. Raiko then says, "I wonder what she meant by she doesn't want them to get her power." They then proceed to Brook's location. Brook took out a notepad she took from her room and quickly left a note on it, ripping it out of the notepad and pinning it to a nearby tree with a kunai then continued on her way, hiding her chakra as she moves. Considering her next move, Brook remembered that the Gigantos Ants she summoned as false trails was recalled to the colony and thought to herself "that may not even work against this opponent so I better use another method of evasion, this time I won't be so easy to grab." Raiko and his hound stop at a tree where a piece of paper is stuck to a tree by a kunai. Raiko takes the kunai out of the tree and grabs the note and it reads, "The village doesn't care about me, they want to use my DNA to strength their other Shinobi to my level with Yin-Yang Release and possible using my DNA to increase their chakra levels." Raiko then says, "I see why they want her so bad, well I still have to carrier out my mission." He give the note to the hound to sniff out, then they go to where her sent is. Smiling, Brook stopped and jumped from her branch onto the ground, using the summoning jutsu to summon a Gigantos Drone Ant, jumping on it's back and using the Chakra Imitation Technique to take on the drone's persona then dismissed it and used her new wings to take to the sky, too high for anyone to make out what exactly she is if they saw her from below. Confident about her escape, she kept going to her destination thought to herself "Now that my scent and chakra signature is gone, it's impossible for him to track me." She had the after though of if she had to, she would stand and fight, showing them why she has yet to be captured. "The scent just vanished." The hound says "What??" Raiko says. "She is really good. Well I guess we just have to start from square 1." Raiko then thinks to himself, "Ok, she seems to be going to the land of Iron, but what for? Maybe I should go to the leader of the land of iron and ask him for some assistance." Raiko dismisses his Hound and heads off to the land of iron's leader. In the distance, Brook saw a village and headed towards an area close but away from there to transform back into herself, taking off her headband and hiding it in the woods where she landed, thinking to herself that if her pursuer can track by scent or chakra, it won't matter that she hid her handband. Regardless, she proceeded to the village, keeeping a low profile and keeping a look out for both Samuai and her pursuer while stopping once to ask directions to the country's leader. Remembering that her opponent is likely a sensory type, she hid her chakra once more bought some local goods to disguise herself as a local, masking her scent and features. Raiko stops in a village to see if they have seen Brook. After 3 hours of no goes, he stays in a hotel in the village to get rest and continue the search for her tomorrow. Once dusk hit, Brook made camp away from the village, hunting a little to prevent use of her food rations but enough to fill her belly, fetching water from a nearby river by breaking the ice soon after. After having drunk her full, she went to sleep but not before summoning a few Gigantos Ants as watchdogs then she fell asleep wondering if her persuer, whoeever he is is still after her. When dawn came, Raiko went to a restaurant for breakfast, he ate and then headed off to find the girl. So he summons his hound again. "Why did you summon me, and I was eating my breakfast?" "Well I needed you so I had to summon you." Raiko says. "Let me guess, you need me to find the girl huh?" The hound asks. "Ok, let me see some thing with her scent on it." The hound says. Raiko pulls out the pants she threw on him earlier. "Ummm, Raiko.... why do you still have her pants? Please don't tell me your turning into a pervert?" The hound says. At that time, Raiko had a large vain popping out of his head as if his head was going to explode. Raiko then says, "Well, I have them because Iwagakure isn't dumb, if they don't trust me, they will probably also send some of their best ninja hounds to track down her scent, so if I left these pants just lying around anywhere, it would be bad for her." "Yeah, what every you say pervert." The hound says. Raiko then starts screaming at the hound while they go off to where her scent is. While Raiko was eating breakfast, Brook had already eaten, packed camp up and headed out, dismissed her guards and placed another seal at the camp site. Brook couldn't help but be cocky that she got away and wouldn't be seeing her persuer again, making her be more reckless than normal, leaving easily followed trails and scents. "Well, she must of either been in a hurry, or she just was being cocky leaving a easy trail like this to follow." Raiko says. "Well, with this trail and her scent, we can catch her in about 10 to 15 minutes." The hound says. They then speed up to catch Brook. Having gotten herself lost, Brook rested a moment on a tall tree, trying to remember what the villager told her but she was drawing a blank, frusterating her. Sighing, she calmed down and concentrated on remembering not only what she was told but the path she has taken since leaving the village to get an approximent location of her destination. This took about eight minutes then she took off again, doubt running through her mind, doubt that she will ever get to her destination, doubt she will get asylum and doubt that she will be able to train as she wishes. "She is about 300 meters straight ahead." The hound says. "Ok" then Raiko pulls out his sword and throws it, the sword goes about 100 meters and he teleports to it, the he shoots a Transport Tracking Barrier about another 150 meters and then teleports to the tracking barrier. Now Brook is in sight and hearing range so he screams, "Hey, Wait, Brook, I need to ask you something, please just stop!!" Brook stopped and turned around, saying "Fine but keep you're distance, I don't trust you! She glared at him in annoyance, ready to strike or flee at a moment's notice. Brook wondered to herself if her cockyness has let him track her so easily or if he is more skilled than she originally believed, either way she knew that he was not someone to understimate but she saw no harm in letting him speak. "I got the note you put on that tree earlier, so I made a decision to go out with my mission. My personal mission is to save as many people from the wicked hardships of this ninja world, to do the right thing in what I believe in, and what other people want. That is my mission for my life, and I also want someone to travel with, to guide so they can also do the right thing. Would you like to travel with me Brook?" This took Brook by surprise and as quickly as it came, it was replaced by suspicion. She stared at him for several moments before responding. "Even if I agree, you must return to the village eventually to report the status of your mission and if you don't return with me then it will be failed, that won't look good for you or your village and anyways, how do I know your telling the truth and not trying to trick me? I have lived in a world of deciet since birth and will not be taken for a fool." She said, raising her voice in anger as she started the last sentence which stayed for the length of the last sentance. "Look if you don't trust me then don't, I can understand, and for the mission, who cares, I have failed plenty of missions, and so has the Leaf and all other nations, I'm sure that this one mission wouldn't harm any me or the Leaf. But if you do come with me I have an idea to fake out Iwagakure. So we can discuss the plan at a camp or if you still don't trust me then we can discuss it from right here." She hesitated to respond, not sure what to say or think but after several minutes of considering his words she said "meet me back at my last camp site, you know where that is so there shouldn't be a problem for you then we can discuss your plan but no summoning beast must accompany you into the camp, I will not have any myself and prefer not to use them most of the time anyways." With that she formed the release hand sign and said "Release!", disappearing into a puff of smoke. The Plan They both return to Brook's camp where they discuss the plan. "Ok now for my plan, we will fake your death, I will go back to Iwagakure and say that you killed yourself while fighting me in a plot for your village not being able to take your power. So in order to do that we need to fight so I can prove it to them. Now for your body, I will put a barrier around you where no one can sense anything from you. And we just say that you used a technique that the Anbu use to dispose of their body when they know that they are going to die. Ok? So what is it that they want with your power?" Raiko asks Category:Roleplays